¡Muuu!
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: FIC CANCELADO.
1. Prólogo: Esto ya no es un entrenamiento

Saludos lectores.

Espero se encuentren muy bien, disfrutando de este fin de semana. Perdón por no actualizar mi fic **Mazmorras** , pero esta idea me dio bastantes vueltas en la cabeza desde que me topé con cierta cosa –que no diré todavía qué es–. ¿Cómo reaccionarían algunos dorados si un compañero les regalara ese objeto? Aquí una posible respuesta.

Sobremanera sé que el humor no es lo mío, leo el resultado y es gracioso, pero tengo bastantes dudas y entonces corrijo y corrijo y corrijo. A ver cómo quedó, ojalá les saque una sonrisa.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus bellos personajes. Ahora sí, pasen a leer y a reírse un poco. Dejo a su consideración el prólogo.

 **Prólogo.- Esto ya no es un entrenamiento**

En el coliseo, un viento ligero trenza enredaderas de polvo alrededor de seis tobillos mientras, desde el graderío, nueve dorados, un Patriarca, una diosa, un Kiki, tres amazonas y cinco de bronce observan sin parpadear a los contendientes, meros dibujos largos y negros, finos a esa hora de la mañana.

Pasan los segundos, los minutos, y es como si la técnica del Misophetamenos limitara no sólo el corazón del caballero de Libra, como si los párpados y las palpitaciones de todos estuvieran sujetas a las leyes de esa condición otorgada por la diosa Athena doscientos cuarenta años atrás a Dohko. Así, el pecho de los asistentes se mantiene quieto. Así, nadie se atreve ni a parpadear ni a respirar.

–¿Tampoco respiramos?

–No te lo tomes tan en serio, Camus, es metafórico; claro que respiran, si no se me mueren y ni siquiera ha empezado la historia.

Siento la interrupción. Decía: No hay movimiento ni en las gradas ni en el centro del coliseo, donde tres caballeros se miran uno al otro desde antes que el sol saliera.

De eso hace ya unas tres horas con cincuenta y tres minutos y doce segundos, no quince, susurra Aioria, echándole un vistazo al reloj que Marin le obsequiara por su cumpleaños. ¿Cuántas horas más irán a tardar?, se pregunta mirando a su hermano, luego a la amazona de plata, luego al narrador.

–Ni idea, sólo ellos lo saben, Leo.

–Está mintiendo–, susurra Aioria en el oído de Milo.

–¿Y yo de dónde saqué dinero para regalar un Rolex?

–¿Me van a dejar seguir?

Silencio. Ejem. La pregunta referente a la tardanza se enreda con el viento de abajo, agitando una vez más la resplandeciente capa de Mu, la de Shaka, la de Aldebarán. La escena se prolonga tanto que por un instante Kiki se imagina el centro del coliseo como una larga avenida polvosa, flanqueada por construcciones de madera, y Seiya cree ver a más de un lugareño cerrando contraventanas y postigos u ocultándose bajo un sombrero, detrás del último barril de la cantina. No, susurran ambos al mismo tiempo, se miran entre sí, sonríen, se tallan los ojos, pero la escena no se va: ahí está la soledad en torno a los duelistas, los ojos que no se despegan de los ojos del otro, el dedo pulgar separado, en pausa mientras el índice, el medio, el anular y el meñique marcan en el aire el ritmo de una melodía con la que la publicidad bien podría convencer a los consumidores de que diez cigarrillos diarios son un buen remedio para sanar el cáncer.

–Has visto muchos memes de Shiryu venciendo a "esa" enfermedad, ¡JUM!–, cruza los brazos el aludido. –Y también mucha televisión, ¿un duelo al estilo western en pleno Santuario? Por favor; sólo esos dos mocosos podrían creerse algo así; son tan infantiles como tú.

–No ofendas, Deathmask, nada más piensa en lo que puede hacer un loco con una pluma–, le aconseja Afrodita en voz baja, recordando historias en las que lo emparejan hasta con la mascota macho del vendedor de flores de Rodorio.

La voz de los duelistas interrumpe sus memorias, no así los escalofríos que se adueñan de su espalda sin ser la pomada Ultra Bengue (marca registrada).

–Aries…

–Tauro…

–Virgo…

–¡Qué chiste tan malo!

–Afro…

Las amenazas bisílabas no logran borrar la apariencia de duelo de viejo oeste que tiene el enfrentamiento del día de hoy.

–¡Esa ni tú te la crees!

–Deathmask, basta.

–Esto ya no parece un entrenamiento ordinario–, dice Camus interrumpiendo a Afrodita. –Más bien…

El Abominable Hombre de las Nieves…, perdón, no me veas así, quise decir que el gallardo, increíblemente poderoso, frío y sexy guardián del undécimo templo tiene razón. Esto va en serio; pero ahora la duda es cómo llegaron los tres caballeros a este punto, qué los molestó tanto de los dos restantes como para mirarlos y mirarlos y mirarlos sin pausa, sin tregua, distinguiendo incluso la línea negra de suciedad que se encuentra debajo de las uñas.

–Oye, si me lavé las manos.

–Pero hace cuánto, Shakita.

–Está en lo cierto esa ¿voz? ¿O es un cosmos?

–Cállate, Aldebarán–. Virgo revisa una nota que saca de entre los guanteletes de su armadura, lee con disimulo y después de ocultar el papelito en su puño, dice, el dedo siempre apuntando hacia el pecho de su altísimo compañero de armas: –Eres demasiado lento; tu corpulencia será tu perdición, Buda ya lo ha previsto desde hace milenios, y si pensabas que porque considero sagradas a las vacas iba a perdonarte, estás muy equivocado–, por el cadenero que está en la entrada del Nirvana, ¿quién escribió este guión tan malo?, ¿tú?, se queja el hindú y luego hace silencio, oyendo el "un loco con una pluma, un loco con una pluma, un loco con una pluma" a través del cosmos de Afrodita, como si fuera un presagio funesto o un disco rayado.

–Ni esa mole somnolienta va a librarte de mi Revolución del Polvo Estelar, remedo de amigo, Buda oxigenado–, lo saca de sus pensamientos Aries.

–Silencio, borrego, si alguien va a acabar mordiendo el polvo aquí eres tú. Voy a bailar samba sobre tu cabeza. No te bastó con permitir que el enemigo invadiera las doce casas mientras jugabas al té con las armaduras, no, y tampoco que los espectros canturrearan "los árboles mueren de pie" y "a las estatuas de marfil, una, dos y tres así" para burlarse; también tenías que hacer mofa de mi constelación guardiana… Pero fue lo último, esa sí no te la aguanto… Ya verás.

–Todo eso está muy bien, está muy divertido–, dice Deathmask rodando los ojos y aún cruzado de brazos. –Pero se te olvida algo: de verdad, ¿cómo es que llegamos a esto?

Cuarenta ojos abiertos hasta el límite ven cómo un pequeño control remoto negro, apuntando hacia el centro del coliseo, deja a Mu de Aries, a Shaka de Virgo y a Aldebarán de Tauro tan rígidos como si se tratara de tres maniquíes.

–¿Es en serio?

–¿Qué, Shura? Sólo es la pausa; yo tampoco quiero perderme la pelea. Pero es cierto; ustedes no saben por qué Mu, Alde y Shaka están a punto de mandarse hasta más allá de la colina del Yomotsu. Y yo voy a decírselos.

Caballeros, amazonas, diosa y aprendiz se reacomodan en el graderío. Sobre un costado, apoyándose en los codos, boca abajo, las piernas cruzadas imitando la posición Flor de Loto de Shaka, miran con los enormes ojos suplicantes del Aioria con Botas.

–Ah, no, señoritos, no soy fábrica de cojines–, las pupilas se hacen más grandes, los lagrimales se llenan de iridiscencias contenidas, y los rostros no reflejan felicidad hasta obtener unas mullidas almohadas, blanquísimas, como forradas con la capa que enaltece lo magnífico de una armadura dorada. –Creo que estaban fingiendo.

Shun voltea hacia el coliseo.

–¿Y Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán?

–No va a pasarles nada; en un rato creerán que estuvieron vigilando a los ciento ocho espectros presos en los Cinco Picos–, le responden, Dohko lanza una mirada que contiene dos millones seiscientos sesenta y seis mil novecientos noventa y nueve y medio Dragones de Rozan.

–¡¿Cómo?!

En el centro de las miradas se deposita una hoja de libreta con un número escrito a la mitad, con tinta roja: 2,666,999.5.

–Ah…

… **Continúa…**

 **Espero se hayan divertido aunque sea un poco con este intento de humor. Creo que será algo corto, por lo menos eso planeo.**


	2. Animal sagrado

¡Saludos, lectores!

Espero se encuentren muy bien, de vacaciones algunos. Por mi parte no había podido actualizar debido al trabajo, a otro fic que tengo ideado, a mis **Mazmorras** , pero tengo ya listo este primer capítulo, el cual espero despeje las dudas que dejó el prólogo. Muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios, **InatZiggy-Stardust** , **Derama 17** , **Geminisnocris** (¡amigas!, me encanta verte de regreso Inat, te extrañaba. Aquí mis intentos de humor, creo que no están tan tirados a la calle, ¿o qué les parece?, yo siempre tan trágica. La alusión a Dohko fue por la inmovilidad que debió adoptar a lo largo de los años para vigilar el sello de Athena) **Ina Stardust R** , **Zukylove** (¡ja, ja, ja, echarle porras a Mu! Yo también lo haría, aunque Shakita me gusta y Alde me cae bastante bien, no sabría a quién apoyar, je, je), **Jabed** , **Leri**. Pongo a su consideración este capítulo, dedicado a Shaka de Virgo, ¿qué pasó antes de su pelea con Aldebarán y Mu?, aquí podrán enterarse.

Copyright a Kurumada por sus personajes tan lindos, ya pueden pasar a leer.

 **1.- Animal sagrado**

A falta de tiempo, pues de durar demasiado la pausa Mu, Shaka y Aldebarán podrían creerse víctimas del escudo de Medusa de Argol, caballero de plata, y en vista de que el juzgado más cercano se encuentra no en Rodorio sino en la orilla más lejana de la isla de Creta, es el Patriarca quien preside la sesión previa al relato, un juicio a través del cual se ha llegado a los siguientes acuerdos:

…

1.- El narrador se concentrará sólo en relatar los hechos, no hará objeto de burla a ninguno de sus oyentes y además, permanecerá a un metro de distancia de éstos (el guardián más longevo, Dohko de Libra, había pedido una orden de restricción de dos kilómetros y medio, pues luego de ese chiste alusivo a su larga misión en los Cinco Picos, no quería verlo ni en pintura. El resto de la orden se opuso a su propuesta, pues a semejante distancia no escucharían la historia ni aunque el narrador usara un megáfono).

…

2.- Los defensores de la diosa Athena NO interrumpirán al narrador, ni preguntándole nada ni hablando entre ellos. Permanecerán en completo orden, escuchando.

…

Tanto caballeros como narrador se acercan para firmar el pliego que el Patriarca Shion les extiende. El viejo maestro de Libra se vuelve un instante, observa al narrador, quien también lo mira de frente, y entre los ojos de ambos se tiende una corriente eléctrica que sólo Kiki alcanza a detectar.

–¡A un metro!–, reclama el caballero del séptimo templo.

–¿Me permite, maestro? Aún debo firmar estos acuerdos–, dice el narrador apretando la pluma y masticando el título que con tanto respeto otorga Shiryu a Dohko, igual que si se tratara de un bagazo que debe escupirse ante su insipidez. El caballero dorado cierra los puños y niega entre gruñidos.

El narrador garabatea en la esquina inferior derecha del documento y sin querer, o eso alega después, roza la nariz de Libra hasta conseguir que éste se retire, presa de un ataque de estornudos.

–¡Fue a propósito, estoy seguro de que fue a propósito, nada más véanle la cara!–, alega el mentor de Shiryu mientras forcejea con Shion. El narrador pone su mejor expresión de duda. Yo sólo me acerqué a firmar, dice, se encoge de hombros y vuelve a dejar la pluma en el tintero.

Luego, de vuelta en el coliseo, frente a los tres combatientes en pausa, caballeros, diosa, Patriarca, narrador y aprendiz vuelven a tomar asiento. Dohko blande, como si se tratara de una de las espadas de su armadura, una larga regla de madera.

–Son como cinco centímetros y medio los que debe alejarse todavía, no está respetando la sentencia del Patriarca.

–Un metro, ya, listo, ¿así le parece bien, maestro?–, vuelve a masticar el narrador esa última palabra y las manos de Dohko se crispan. Unos momentos antes de que el caballero se le vaya encima para apretarle el pescuezo, su viejo amigo lo detiene; quiere escuchar cómo es que Aries, Virgo y Tauro decidieron pelear en serio entre sí.

–Todos queremos enterarnos–, dice el mentor de Mu.

El narrador carraspea un poco para aclararse la garganta y empieza:

"El sexto templo, la Casa de Virgo. Adentrándonos en sus pasillos calmos, observando las altísimas columnas y la oscuridad suspendida allá, en lo alto, no podemos sino pensar que ese sitio es el último bastión de toda la paz que el Universo puede generar, de la tranquilidad toda, de lo apacible sin fin.

Y si tal clima puede respirarse en este rincón del Santuario, si las propias piedras poseen la cualidad de lo terso, ¿no es posible que quienes habitan el sagrado templo de Virgo compartan la apacibilidad de su entorno? Sí; no hay espacio para otra respuesta. Sí, lo sabemos. El rubio guardián de templo de la Virgen es apenas una sombra color del oro, un destello que más que deslumbrar, otorga pinceladas claras a la oscuridad de su recinto cuando éste se encuentra inmerso en la noche.

No se puede describir de otra manera a Shaka de Virgo, el nacido en la India, el que se priva de uno de sus sentidos, como antes lo hiciera Shijima, el silencioso, manteniendo cerrados los ojos. A semejanza del espacio que habita, su persona irradia la tranquilidad del Ganges al atardecer. Su persona y su voz, sus palabras…

–¡Mira esto, ESTO! ¿No te parece que ese remedo de Minotauro está desquitándose por aquella vez que le rendí honores, cuando acababa de llegar al santuario y me lo presentaron como el protegido de la constelación de Tauro y yo, por inocencia, lo relacioné de inmediato con las vacas? ¿No te parece que se burla de mí? Pues no, no estoy de acuerdo; ¿cómo es posible que atribuyan a un ser tan sagrado emociones propias de una protagonista de telenovela barata en horario estelar, de una de esas actorcitas que lloran y se desgañitan y fingen delante de las cámaras para beneplácito de un montón de morbosos ignorantes sin quehacer?"

Los caballeros y las amazonas, acomodados otra vez en el coliseo, se sobresaltan, Athena se sobresalta, Kiki se cae del cojín… ¿Acaso no es esta la apacible casa de Virgo? El narrador sonríe sin que los demás lo vean.

–No parece–, murmura, respondiendo a esa pregunta, y agrega como si de un guía de turistas se tratara: –pero sigamos, si no el Patriarca nos condenará a pasar dos meses en Cabo Sunión por no respetar nuestros acuerdos.

"La enorme efigie redonda del Buda que le ha hablado desde sus tiempos de niño rubio en el Ganges se queda en silencio. No sabe qué más responderle; antes, cuando agitó delante de la mole que es su cuerpo aquel objeto rectangular, el motivo de su enojo, le había dicho que el guardián del segundo templo seguro no tenía intenciones de mofarse, pues su personalidad no poseía esa naturaleza. Ahora las palabras no le alcanzan. Ahora permanece en silencio, observando cómo el rubio camina en círculos, todavía agitando aquello, jurando que el Tesoro del Cielo será poco, que con Aldebarán de Tauro practicará una variante de sus Seis Samsaras, haciéndolo caer no nada más en uno de los mundos, sino en todos a la vez…

–Ese enorme vientre suyo quedará atrapado en el mundo de la hambruna, su cabeza en el de las bestias, será monumental, se lo disputarán en un enfrentamiento sin fin mientras se muere de hambre y…

La voz de Shaka deja de escucharse. A cambio, un pequeño golpe sordo, la ausencia de sonido donde antes hubiera rumor de pasos.

–Shaka, Shaka, ¿lo has olvidado? ¡Abre los ojos, fíjate por dónde vas!–, grita desde lo alto Buda. Y es que su eterno oyente acaba de chocar con él.

–Lo siento–, se disculpa el rubio sobándose la nariz.

–Respira hondo diez veces, Shaka–, se escucha de la enorme mole de piedra. –Bien sabes que la ira embota los sentidos.

El rubio vuelve a cerrar los ojos y se aleja, ahora murmurando, mientras Shiva y Ágora salen de atrás de la colosal estatua de Buda. Aguantan la risa cubriéndose los labios.

–¿Viste?

Shiva no responde.

–No puedo creer que no se haya dado cuenta.

Shiva sigue sin contestar, piensa en lo fácil que fue engañar a su maestro fingiendo la voz de Buda e intentando tranquilizarlo, sí, pero con la secreta intención de provocarlo para que se enojara más. El guerrero ríe como lo hacen las hienas de aquella película infantil con la que Milo le hace burla a Aioria.

–¿Lo tienes?

Shiva asiente y le muestra a su compañero un teléfono celular.

–Todo–, agrega.

–Ponlo en el Face.

–El vendedor de Rodorio me dijo que este modelo sube las fotos y los videos automáticamente.

Shiva abre su cuenta, ya lo compartieron tres veces, ya tiene diez likes, dice, y Ágora aguanta una carcajada. Mientras un pequeño Shaka vuelve a chocar de frente contra la estatua de Buda, se escucha un "Ohm" por toda la casa de Virgo, el teléfono se hace pedazos y los dos hombres se elevan hasta casi tocar el techo para luego estrellarse contra una de las columnas.

–La próxima vez les daré un boleto a los seis mundos sólo de ida… Y me borran eso de inmediato–, exige el caballero dorado de Virgo desde la Sala Gemela del templo. Aunque de todos modos el daño ya está hecho, agrega por lo bajo, planeando con cuidado un exhaustivo entrenamiento de cuarenta y ocho horas continuas para sus discípulos.

Shaka va a sentarse debajo de uno de los dos árboles de sal. Un sitio para morir, se dice.

–Pero de vergüenza–, agrega en voz alta, observa el objeto causante de su ira: un libro de pastas claras, desde donde lo observan un par de vacas con enormes ojos asustados. Cómo es posible, susurra el rubio negando con la cabeza, acariciando la piel blanquinegra de uno de esos animales sagrados, abriendo el libro para leer, una vez más, algunos párrafos del primer capítulo.

–Al encontrarme con semejante espectáculo tuve la sensación de que el corazón me estallaría en mil pedazos. Al mismo tiempo se me encogieron los cuatro estómagos, por no hablar de la panza… Estoy segura de que me habría quedado embobada con esos ojazos, como de costumbre, de no haberlo pillado así con Susi. Esa vaca asquerosa tenía muchas cosas malas: era taimada, vanidosa y lo peor de todo, increíblemente atractiva. Mucho más que yo… ¡Maldito garrapateador de porquería!"

El grito del caballero, el libro que sale disparado hacia arriba, que hace caer un nido con dos frágiles huevos y junto con éste golpea a Shaka en la cabeza, interrumpe al narrador y hace que hasta Shun, nada afecto a burlarse de sus compañeros de orden, aguante una carcajada. No seas malo, _nii-san_ , dice a duras penas el caballero de Andrómeda al lado de un Ikki que llora de la risa y en un momento se atraganta, carraspea y vuelve a reír, esta vez igual que Lindo Pulgoso, el perro de aquella vieja caricatura que ha visto a veces junto a Seiya.

El guardián de Virgo retira las ramitas que se quedaron atoradas en su larga cabellera, algún trozo pequeño de cascarón, y patea el libro lo más lejos que puede; ya tomará un baño después, ya se limpiará la yema y la clara que le escurren por las sienes. Voltea. El narrador y los oyentes se quedan helados, creyendo que el rubio los observa. Pero pronto se dan cuenta de que no es así; el caballero dorado mira con fijeza el interior de sus propios pensamientos. Y sonríe, sonríe con una sonrisa chueca, de esas que adornan el rostro moreno de Deathmask y en el suyo parecen tan raras, tan ajenas.

–No nos vio, ¿verdad, señor Camus?–, pregunta Kiki detrás del caballero dorado, estrujando su capa. El guardián de Acuario niega con la cabeza, pero el pequeño aprendiz de Aries lo ignora, temeroso por adelantado del monstruo de cabellos color paja y ojos de cristal azul que seguro lo visitará en la noche, perturbando al mismo tiempo el descanso de su maestro Mu.

Una carcajada hace saltar a todos.

La sonrisa aún más abierta de Shaka. El escenario negro.

–En este momento está planeando el desquite en el coliseo–, susurra el narrador. Sus oyentes guardan silencio, excepto Dohko, quien vuelve a blandir la regla de madera, exigiendo que aquel se aleje unos cuantos centímetros más o hará uso de los Cien Dragones.

… **Continúa…**

– **¡Ohm!–, se escucha. La autora corre a esconderse.**


	3. La casa del toro

Saludos, lectores.

Muchas gracias por seguir estos intentos y perdón por la tardanza. Entre las relecturas y el trabajo no había podido actualizar. Pero aquí pongo a su disposición este segundo capítulo, dedicado al gran Toro Dorado. **Geminisnocris** , qué lindo que lo hayas disfrutado, amiga, a ver qué te parece este capítulo, en el que me centro en Aldebarán, **Jabed** , **Ina-Stardust R** (así es, no quiere tener cerca al pobre narrador, qué exagerado resultó nuestro caballero de Libra), **Leri** , gracias a todos por pasar a leer, ya iré revelando qué fue lo que pasó y el motivo del título, por el momento diré sólo que no es el nombre de Mu, aunque pareciera, y que es el causante de este loco fic, donde pretendo que los caballeros reaccionen como nadie se lo esperaría, ojalá esté lográndolo.

Lectores, de nuevo muchas gracias por asomarse a este embrollo. Copyright a Kurumada por sus bellos personajes. Pasen y lean el capítulo de Aldebarán.

 **2.- La casa del toro**

Cuando el narrador dice que la siguiente visita será al templo de Aldebarán, Deathmask, Milo y Aioria empiezan a correr las apuestas. No sobre si su compañero de armas estará tranquilo o furioso, sino acerca de cuál de los objetos que amueblan el área privada de su casa habrán sufrido primero las consecuencias de su ira.

–Yo creo que la mesa de la cocineta–, arriesga el hermano mayor de Aioria.

–No, seguro una silla o no…, la cómoda, eso, los cajones de su cómoda–, dice Dohko, apretando aún la enorme regla de madera y rebuscando en sus bolsillos. Tan seguro está.

El narrador los observa a ciento cinco centímetros de distancia y escucha. Nada, dice. Sus oyentes tienen un signo de interrogación dibujado en la cara. ¿No oyen?, insiste. Caballeros, diosa y aprendiz cierran los ojos, aguzan el oído.

–¿Qué?–, preguntan alzando los hombros.

–Eso.

–"Eso" qué, si no se escucha nada–, contesta Saori con los ojos bien abiertos, harta.

–Pues eso, que no se oye nada–, dice el narrador, suspirando, ¿acaso no era obvio?

"No se oye nada, nada de nada –comienza con la voz cavernosa de quienes cuentan un cuento de horror en torno a una fogata–. Entramos a una zona de vacío, a una zona negra donde hasta al grito más estruendoso se lo traga el silencio, donde incluso nuestros pasos…"

–¡Ay, ya, no empieces a adornarte!–, se queja el antiguo maestro de nuevo joven.

–Patriarca Shion, por favor–, lo interrumpe el narrador. –No está respetando los acuerdos a los que llegamos.

–Dohko…

–P-pero Shion…, está burlándose.

–¿De quién?

El guardián de Libra se queda en silencio, saca un pliego muy pequeño y lee en voz baja. No, no puede alegar nada: el narrador está a más de un metro y no ha hecho mofa de ninguno de ellos, sólo de sus pasos, incluidos los de él mismo.

–¿Puedo seguir? –la voz del narrador suena alta, Dohko asiente como niño regañado.

"Silencio. Pero por extraño que parezca la Casa de Tauro más bien parece deshabitada y no siniestrada por un terremoto: el pasillo hacia Géminis está limpio, a las columnas no les hace falta ni un solo fragmento, el techo está en su lugar, protegiéndonos del sol o de una potente lluvia. Entonces, ¿dónde está el caballero que la guarda, dónde está Aldebarán? Lo encontramos en la sala…"

Deathmask, Aioria y Milo abren al máximo los ojos, sus mandíbulas se abren también, hasta tocar el suelo. ¿Pero por qué no lo visité más veces?, piensa el caballero del Escorpión frente a tremenda pantalla plana de cuarenta y siete pulgadas, la cual se encuentra conectada a una consola de juegos, unas bocinas y un reproductor _blue-ray_.

–Eso que tienes ahí es un altar, amigo Aldebarán–, interrumpe sin darse cuenta de que el brasileño no lo escucha.

El narrador le hace una seña a Shion, los acuerdos, susurra, y prosigue:

"El caballero dorado de Tauro se encuentra desparramado en el sofá, tentaleando un gran tazón de palomitas mientras observa con fijeza la pantalla. Dentro, varios rostros grises, de ojos escarlata, se suceden mientras la voz en _off_ de un hombre hace vibrar las bocinas. "Monstruo, mitad hombre mitad toro, encerrado en un laberinto gigante", dice aquella voz, la clara y pausada de un presentador de televisión.

–Así debe ser un toro–, susurra el guerrero, abandona las palomitas y desaparece por la puerta de la cocina para regresar con un enorme tarro de helado de chocolate. En la televisión, el logotipo del History Channel, el programa es _Batalla de los dioses_. Es un símbolo eterno de la bestia que todos tenemos por dentro, dice el presentador y Aldebarán asiente repitiendo: una bestia, una bestia, eso y no el galán por el que todas las vaquitas mueren, el que engaña a la muchacha, al tan mentado amor de su vida.

Una gran porción de helado que va del tarro a su boca.

–Sí, ese es el Toro, no… "eso".

"Eso" yace en la mesita que está entre el sofá y la enorme pantalla, con un trozo de papel higiénico que hace las veces de separador. El brasileño no ha olvidado ese fragmento del capítulo inicial: "Esto..., esto no es lo que parece, Lolle". Las palabras se repiten al interior de sus recuerdos sin importar cuán grandes sean los bocados del frío postre de chocolate. "Esto..., esto no es lo que parece, Lolle"… "Lolle, te lo puedo explicar— prometió Champion con su preciosa voz grave, mientras me miraba con sus todavía más preciosos y graves ojos negros".

–No…, ese galán de telenovela barata no es ningún toro, ¡vaya!, ni siquiera es un pobre becerro camino del matadero. ¿Por qué Mu?, ¿por qué te burlas de este modo de mi constelación guardiana?

Caballeros y narrador escuchan las quejas de Aldebarán. Lo observan. ¿Así agradeces? Una cucharada de helado. Pero yo qué he hecho sino tratar de ayudarte. Otro bocado, un vistazo a la enorme pantalla, donde un grupo de jóvenes avanza por un laberinto húmedo y oscuro. La mano que revuelve el tazón de palomitas y lo vuelca sobre el sofá sin tomarle importancia. Cuando me diste esa cosa fea no te acordaste de las veces que te hice la tarea de matemáticas para que el Patriarca no te regañara. Un suspiro, la mirada hacia atrás y sin saberlo, en la mirada de sorpresa de Shion, antiguo caballero de Aries. No pensaste que por tu culpa Seiya me rompió un cuerno…, está bien, quizá no sea culpa tuya pero tú los dejaste pasar. La atención de vuelta al programa, a los académicos de traje formal provenientes de la Universidad de Pensilvania, a la joven de vestido blanco, muy sencillo, que corre para intentar escapar de la bestia antropófaga. No escaparán del Minotauro, que por cierto, tiene unos cuernos parecidos a los de tu armadura. Mu".

–¿Se siente usted bien, Patriarca?–, interrumpe el narrador su relato y agrega ante los ojos furiosos de Dohko: –Es por causas de fuerza mayor

–Su humanidad está atrapada en el interior de su bestialidad–, continúa el catedrático de la Universidad de Pensilvania en la pantalla de Aldebarán mientras el caballero se termina el helado y el Patriarca Shion aprieta los puños, los párpados.

–Hizo trampa, Mu hizo trampa y yo nunca lo supe.

–Mira, viejo amigo, seguro tú también hiciste rabiar a tu maestro Hakurei, no deberías quejarte. Son niños, son jóvenes.

–S-sí…, pero–, titubea Shion recordando las veces en que le reclamó al gemelo del Patriarca Sage por no querer otorgarle la armadura aun mostrándose digno de ella. En cuanto acaben de pelearse esos tres le haré un examen sorpresa a Mu, si reprueba ya verá, lo encerraré en Cabo Sunión a resolver ecuaciones, agrega por lo bajo. –Nada, nada. Estoy bien, siga por favor.

El narrador continúa:

"El caballero dorado de Tauro vuelve a la cocina y esta vez regresa con una enorme bolsa de galletas decoradas con mermelada de fresa y malvavisco.

–Y luego ese nombre ridículo. Todavía el de Minotauro está mejor, mucho mejor, al Minotauro lo crean para castigar al rey Minos, y eso me parece más que perfecto para ese titiritero de sexta. Pero Champion, Champion… No suena a campeón, bueno, sí, pero a uno de esos que se les dice bien hecho, campeón, para después acariciarle la cabeza como si se tratara de un cachorro de chihuahua, ¡qué horror!–, grita. Luego alcanza la cosa fea, el libro que apareciera a la entrada de su templo con una tarjeta de Mu, y lee enunciados de manera aleatoria: Lolle, la cosa fue que a Susi le picaba el lomo, y me preguntó si se lo podía rascar… Lolle, esto no significa nada para mí... ¡HAZ EL FAVOR DE BAJARTE DE SUSI CUANDO HABLES CONMIGO! –Bueno, eso sí estuvo chistoso, casi tanto como Francis cuando seduce al semental de Otto desde abajo de un armazón de vaca, con esa música melosa y los movimientos de cola… ¡Pero no!, un toro no…, no pondría esos pretextos tan imbéciles, ¿que no es lo que parece?, ¡claro que es lo que parece!… Ejem… ¿Por qué, Mu? Pensé que eras mi amigo, no te creí capaz de semejante burla, ¿cuándo iba a pasar eso por mi cabeza?

Aldebarán deja a un lado las galletas, busca con la vista el control remoto de la televisión. Está muy lejos, se queja al tiempo de estirar la mano hacia uno de los brazos del sofá. Ya le aburrió el documental. Muy poderoso el Minotauro, sí, el laberinto causa pánico, escurre sangre por las paredes y los jóvenes no saldrán de ahí si no es con los pies por delante, pero al final esa bestia será vencida por el hilo de una joven y un muchacho de rostro pálido, sobre el que se extiende el continente africano a escala, o eso le parece la mancha en la mejilla derecha de Teseo al caballero de Tauro en el momento de cambiar de canal, de encender la consola de juegos y elegir el del Laberinto del Minotauro.

–Ya verás, Mu, digo, Teseo–, susurra Aldebarán, selecciona al Minotauro e inicia el primer nivel.

El caballero dorado siempre juega con Teseo, sin importar si se enfrenta a la máquina o a Kiki, que a veces, durante sus descansos, sube a Tauro para entretenerse junto a su guardián. Pero hoy es diferente. Hoy será el Minotauro, hoy la bestia será la que le dé una paliza a la máquina-Teseo, a la razón, hoy jugará solo pues si Kiki sube, pretenderá no estar; aunque el niño no tenga la culpa de nada no quiere verlo, no quiere tener cerca nada que se relacione con el caballero dorado de Aries.

–Ahora el que saldrá victorioso será el Minotauro–, agrega el brasileño riéndose, casi en un grito".

De pronto una voz aguda interrumpe al narrador. Es Kiki. El señor Aldebarán está enojado conmigo, el señor Aldebarán ya no me va a dejar jugar con él, dice el pelirrojo al borde de las lágrimas.

–No pienses eso, Kiki–, lo consuela Shion, abrazándolo. El niño abre hasta el límite unos ojos ahítos de llanto contenido y mira al Patriarca. –Es sólo que…, que…

La tristeza del aprendiz de Mu por fin comienza a correrle por el rostro. El antiguo caballero de Aries no sabe cómo confortarlo. Aldebarán no está enojado contigo, sino molesto con Mu, Kiki, dice, acariciándole la cabeza, pero van a contentarse, ya lo verás, van a resolver este malentendido.

–¿En serio lo crees, Shion?–, pregunta Dohko, indicando con la barbilla que vean al caballero de Tauro.

Entre la música de guitarras eléctricas que se expande por la sala, Aldebarán aprieta botones, alza un control blanco, lo mueve hacia la izquierda o hacia la derecha, siguiendo los movimientos del Minotauro del videojuego. El brasileño tiene los ojos fijos en la pantalla mientras sus dedos siguen oprimiendo; es como si en las yemas guardara la localización exacta de los botones. Momentos después, aparece en mitad de la pantalla, con letras blancas, la leyenda GAME OVER. Aldebarán avienta el control y va a la cocina, regresa con un gran vaso de refresco de dieta, vuelve a tumbarse en el sofá. Ni en un cochino videojuego es posible salir libre de burlas, susurra, observando de reojo la pantalla, donde el poderoso Minotauro yace sobre las baldosas, enredado en el cuello el hilo de Ariadna con el que la máquina lo venció.

–Maldición–, masculla y reinicia el juego. De nuevo el primer nivel del laberinto, de nuevo el Minotauro. No saldrá de esa habitación hasta que ese mastodonte aplaste a Teseo contra el muro, por lo menos, una diez veces. A ver si así se le quita el mal sabor de boca del inapropiado obsequio de Mu. Champion, ¡JUM!, lo escuchan decir con menosprecio narrador y oyentes. Creo que su apuesta quedó sin efecto, jóvenes, murmura Shion, todavía abrazando al pequeño Kiki.

–Sólo nos falta un templo más. Vayamos abajo.

… **Continúa…**

– **¡Gran Cuerno!–, se alcanza a escuchar en el área donde orbitan los satélites artificiales… La autora no sabe si correr o encomendarse a Ogún, orisha de la Guerra.**

 **Programas de televisión que ve o menciona Aldebarán (creo que yo también a veces veo demasiada, jajaja)**

 _ **Batalla de los dioses**_ **: son geniales documentales acerca de varios mitos griegos, fueron ocho, me parece, y creo que después hicieron una serie para Latinoamérica donde abordaban a las deidades incas, entre otras, pero ese ya no lo vi. Mis favoritos son este del Minotauro y el que habla de Medusa, muy recomendables.**

 _ **Malcolm el de en medio**_ **: cuando estaba revisando este capítulo transmitieron ese donde quieren obtener el esperma del semental y Francis se esconde bajo un armazón de vaca y mueve la cola falsa mientras espía por un agujero, con sus gogles. Me dio tanta risa imaginarme al torito viéndolo que me dije "mí misma, Alde se merece un rato de diversión con ese programa".**


	4. El consejo de Buda

Copyright a Masami Kurumada por sus personajes. Comparto este capítulo que escribí hace tiempo para celebrar el cumpleaños de InatZiggy-Stardust, y a ella está dedicado. Gracias a quienes todavía se asomen a este rincón, disfruten su lectura.

 **3.- El consejo de Buda**

Bajan. Para Shion, el Patriarca, no importa que los escalones entre Tauro y Aries sean menos que los que unen Virgo con Tauro; pesan más. Lo intuye el narrador, lo saben los caballeros, la diosa y el aprendiz, porque el cosmos del antiguo caballero dorado empieza a quebrarse, porque de repente explota, se extingue y regresa como el oleaje fuera de Cabo Sunión.

–Viejo amigo–, Dokho se olvida por un segundo de la regla con la que comprueba que los acuerdos de la audiencia sean cumplidos con religiosidad. Shion se vuelve a verlo en silencio. –¿Qué tienes?

El Patriarca sigue sin responder, sólo aprieta la mano del segundo sobreviviente de la guerra santa del siglo XVIII.

–Vamos… Necesito… Mu…

Las tres solitarias palabras hacen que el grupo baje el último tramo de la escalera como si les hubieran anunciado que heredarían la fortuna de una tía lejana. El único que se queda atrás, muy atrás, es el narrador. Cuando alcanza al grupo de guerreros trae la lengua de corbata y debe soportar las burlas de Cáncer y Escorpión. A esa distancia está mejor, ¿no, maestro Dokho?, siento un cosmos muy, muy débil como para molestarme en hacerle frente, quizá ni siquiera sea capaz de regresar al coliseo, ¿usted qué cree?, dicen a gritos mientras el caballero dorado de Libra y el Fénix ríen a carcajadas.

De pronto Dokho vuelve a esgrimir su regla de madera.

–¡A un metro!–, exige. –Estás incumpliendo los acuerdos que firmaste sin que se te obligara.

–P-pero… el… Patriarca… Shion…

–Ya nosotros veremos qué es lo que le pasa, tú preocúpate de estar a un metro de cualquiera–, sobre todo de mí, agrega por lo bajo, alargando en brazo para apoyar la mano en el hombro de su amigo. –¿Shion?

El Patriarca está pálido. Se recarga en una de las columnas del templo que defiende su discípulo, resopla, avanza por el pasillo desde esa entrada trasera. Viéndolo, los caballeros se olvidan del cansancio del narrador; están preocupados.

–El único que lo había visto así antes es Saga–, dice Kanon, que ha salido de quién sabe dónde. Su hermano mayor voltea a verlo; si sus miradas fueran puñales…, piensa el narrador, imaginándose cómo se vería Kanon vestido de porta cuchillos.

–Óyeme…

La voz quebrada de Shion interrumpe el reclamo de Saga, un punto más en la eterna pelea con su gemelo por dejar en claro quién es el más guapo, porque ayer durmió en la cama de abajo y ahora le toca la de arriba en la litera, porque no quiere preparar el desayuno, pues le toca la comida o la cena, no recuerda, pero NO el desayuno…

Cuando los caballeros llegan junto al Patriarca, éste se encuentra inclinado frente a una de las armaduras en las que está trabajando Mu. Los alrededores parecen vacíos, ni rastro hay del actual guardián de Aries. En la soledad del primer templo se escuchan sólo los maltrechos susurros de Shion, las voces preocupadas de los recién llegados. La escena indica que sobra el narrador, que no hace falta su intervención para saber qué pasó en la casa del Carnero.

–Sí, eso estuvo mal, me disculpo por eso, Mu no debió comportarse así, yo me encargaré de llamarle la atención, no, no será necesario eso, los grilletes de Cabo Sunión me parecen exagerados, Unicornio… No debería moverte el sentimiento de venganza, es tan reprobable como las acciones del caballero de Aries–, oye el narrador intentando recuperar el ritmo de su respiración, sin mucha suerte y apoyado en las columnas de Aries, como antes hiciera el Patriarca, quien ahora acaricia la cabeza de esa armadura como si se tratara de un pequeño perro que agita la cola nada más verlo.

El narrador disimula sus risas con un acceso de tos y a través de unos ojos entrecerrados, ve cómo los caballeros se han dispuesto en una larga fila, cómo se voltean para mirar al de atrás en completo silencio. Deathmask a Milo, Milo a Aioria, Aioria a Shura, Shura a Marin, Marin a Saori, así hasta llegar a Afrodita, quien voltea hacia Dokho, quien se vuelve hacia el narrador.

Silencio. Ni un reclamo por la distancia corta, ni un amago de esgrimir su regla.

–Ah, se me olvidaba; tú no tienes cosmos.

El narrador acerca la nariz al rostro de Libra, le saca la lengua.

–Dokho no es veterinario–, dice Milo, sin soltar nada de lo que hablaban sus compañeros de armas a través de su cosmos.

El narrador se cruza de brazos y el viejo y ahora joven maestro recuerda su reclamo. Estás muy cerca, aléjate de mí o iremos a Creta, a buscar un juzgado de verdad que extienda una orden de restricción en contra tuya, grita, empuña la regla.

–¿Alguien pidió una restricción?–, pregunta el Escorpión dorado mostrando la uña roja de su índice derecho. El narrador obedece no por la regla de Dokho sino por la Aguja Escarlata Antares de Milo; no quiere acabar como un colador. Y en una esquina de Aries se cruza de brazos, ajeno a todos, pensando en que se ha quedado con la duda, ¿qué estarán secreteándose esos guerreros tan susceptibles? No se atreve a preguntar.

Pero como usted, apreciado lector, no puede ignorar lo que susurran entre sí los caballeros de Athena porque de lo contrario el capítulo terminaría aquí mismo, hemos hecho uso de un sofisticado aparato traductor de cosmos, el cual posee un mecanismo de poleas y engranes muy difícil de describir en un solo párrafo, pero que muy bien podría resumirse en: Shun, los lectores necesitan saber de qué están hablando tus compañeros, por favor, ¿sí?, por favor, ¿podrías decirme qué dicen? Esto, claro, acompañado de unas cejas descendentes que se juntan y forman un pliegue entre las dos, en un gesto triste como el que pone un espectador cuando muere la mamá de Bambi o cuando el pequeño Aioria, digo, Simba, trata de hacer que su muerto padre despierte después de la estampida.

El caballero no se opondrá. No el más amable, el poseedor del alma más pura. Shun, respinga el Fénix, con la sola mirada le ordena no decir nada.

–Trataré de ayudar un poco aunque sea–, susurra el joven Andrómeda en cuanto su hermano atiende al cosmos de Aioros.

Pasan unos instantes. Por un segundo todos pensamos que el hermano menor de Ikki no cumplirá su palabra. Pero entonces, justo cuando nuestra esperanza está acabándose, los tiernos susurros del joven guerrero se escuchan, apenas, trenzados con el resonar de las armaduras acumuladas en el templo de Mu.

Shun dice que Unicornio sigue quejándose. Que Mu comenzó a golpearla con su martillo sin hacer uso del polvo estelar, como acostumbra y como debe ser, y que el resultado fueron unas grietas mucho más amplias.

Shun dice que Unicornio dice que eso seguro no habría pasado con la armadura de Pegaso.

Shun dice que a Unicornio sigue extrañándole que, antes de colocar los guanteletes en el sitio donde embonan, Mu intentara forzarlos en la cabeza, donde sin lugar a dudas va el solitario cuerno.

Shun dice que Unicornio dice que el caballero dorado de Aries aventó un libro de pastas blancas, con un par de vacas en la portada, junto a una tarjeta del guardián de Virgo.

Shun dice que Unicornio dice que antes de eso, el libro fue entregado en Aries por Kiki, que venía envuelto en papel de embalar y que el propio aprendiz le alargó a su maestro el sobre con la tarjeta de Shaka.

Shun dice que Unicornio dice que Mu leyó las pocas palabras de su amigo con una sonrisa, y que él también pudo escuchar lo que decía Virgo por los escasos susurros del discípulo del Patriarca.

No es tu cumpleaños, le dijo Shaka a Mu con una letra cuidada, o así se imagina Unicornio la caligrafía de un caballero dorado, tan diferente a las patas de araña que su poseedor garabatea cuando está pensando en la diosa que todos protegen y en su niño consentido, perdón, caballero.

Shun dice que Unicornio dice que Mu siguió leyendo. Shaka escribió que a Buda le parecía bien que se diera un obsequio sin razón alguna, sin atender a una fecha específica como un cumpleaños o el día de la amistad, pues una vida se celebra a cada momento, así que por qué no celebrarla con un regalo.

Y entonces Mu sonrió. Y retiró con cuidado ese papel con una tonalidad semejante a la de su armadura, pero sin sus destellos. David Safier, susurró y agregó un ¡Muuu!, como si se tratara del animal sagrado de la India. Luego siguió leyendo: Lolle, una vaca del norte de Alemania, pasa por una etapa bastante mala: no sólo ha descubierto que su queridísimo toro Champion la engaña con esa vaca idiota de Susi…

Y Shun dice que Unicornio dice que no pudo escuchar nada más. Sólo sintió que el cosmos del caballero de Aries se elevaba mucho más allá del límite del undécimo sentido. Y lo vio fruncir el ceño y arrojar lejos de sí el obsequio de su amigo.

Y después, dice Unicornio, dice Shun, empezaron los martillazos, eso y las frases entrecortadas del primer guardián, las que tomaron el sitio del polvo estelar.

Remedo de Buda, dicen que empezó a quejarse Mu. Remedo de Buda, tenía que burlarse de mi nombre.

Y dio un golpe de martillo más fuerte que el anterior. Y Shun dice que Unicornio se quejó apenas, con un "por favor, señor Mu, ¿ocurre algo?…"

Pero Shun dice que no lo cree, porque hasta ese momento el cosmos de Mu sigue repitiendo: "Y además, por su culpa Unicornio me soltó un ¡ten cuidado con ese cincel, so bruto!"

Si una armadura pudiera sonrojarse y palidecer a un tiempo, Unicornio lo habría hecho, pero sigue tan metálica como si el caballero de bronce hubiera comentado algo acerca del clima y el calentamiento global.

Por Athena, yo nunca insultaría así a un superior, créame, Gran Patriarca Shion, dice Shun que dice Unicornio.

Y luego soy yo el mentiroso, interrumpe el hermano de Ikki, que vuelve a tomar su sitio en ese juego de teléfono descompuesto haciendo uso del cosmos.

Shun dice que el Patriarca pregunta dónde se encuentra Mu, que responde Unicornio: "en la zona privada de Aries, señor, dijo que iría por más polvo estelar, pero…"

–Vamos–, interrumpe Shion el lloriqueo de la armadura de Jabu.

Y los caballeros, en fila y en orden, avanzan detrás del antiguo guerrero de Aries, en silencio. Al final van Dokho y su regla, y detrás de ellos, a unos ciento tres centímetros con cuatro milímetros, el narrador, quien ha recuperado el aliento por completo y agradece a Shun el no dejarlo con la duda, ni a él ni a los lectores.

Un pasillo oscuro los lleva hasta la habitación de Kiki, donde el aprendiz intenta calmar el enojo de su maestro.

–Debe ser un malentendido, señor Mu, el señor Shaka nunca haría una broma de ese tipo… Bueno, pensándolo bien, no es de las personas que hagan ninguna broma–, escuchan todos, excepto Mu.

El caballero está distraído, tirando puñetazos al muro, del que se desprende un polvillo que parece extraído de una estrella a la luz de la ventana. Esta vez no es necesaria la ayuda de Shun, pues Aries, al tiempo de elevar su cosmos, molesto, habla tan alto como para que el narrador lo oiga.

Primero esos mal llamados escritores de fanfics que me convierten en árbol, que intentan conmoverme para que les preste mi armadura y así poder defenderse de algo causado por ellos mismos, ¡por ellos mismos!, ¿yo qué culpa?, dice Mu, y luego Shaka, burlarse de mi nombre de esa manera tan soez, como si él mismo se llamara Jean Valjean o Edmundo Dantes o José Arcadio Buendía o algo así de heroico, de rimbombante, como si no pudiera responderle que Shaka suena a la onomatopeya de una lavadora en mitad de un ciclo de enjuague, shaka-shaka, shaka-shaka, shaka-shaka… Mi nombre merece respeto, es de esa forma que el Patriarca Shion me llamó cuando quedé bajo su cuidado, y no debería ser una palabra que… que…

Kiki niega con la cabeza y sale. Cuando regresa, entre los dedos trae un libro no muy grueso, de tapas blancas, vacías casi, excepto por tres breves párrafos.

–No puede ser una broma del señor Shaka, es como si también se estuviera burlando de su lugar de origen, ¿no lo cree?

El aprendiz de Mu da vuelta al libro, el que había estado recorriendo con los ojos mientras hablaba. El narrador ve la portada y no puede evitar la risa, las carcajadas que obligan a los demás a ver también la imagen. Desde la tapa, un par de vacas los ven como si esperaran una segunda ración de pastura. Una de ellas ostenta por encima de la cornamenta una solitaria palabra, el título del libro: ¡Muuu!

–T-tienes razón, K-kiki–, apenas si puede contestar el narrador entre su propia risa, ahora más escandalosa, y entre la de los demás caballeros, incluidos Camus y Shura, siempre tan serios.


End file.
